


Azula and a Fire Ferret

by ArtofPadillaAZ



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula is Ace, Azula is awkward, Drabble Collection, F/F, Turtleduck(s), and she likes sassing Zuko, azula has a pet, fire ferret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtofPadillaAZ/pseuds/ArtofPadillaAZ
Summary: Series of oneshots of Azula (post redemption) with her pet Fire Ferret.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This happened without much editing so let me know if you see something that sticks out or your thoughts and reactions.  
> Thank you, Y'all are amazing.

It was a normal day in the small Earth Kingdom town near the sea. Town's people managed their shops and booths. It was nothing compared to Omashu or Ba Sing Se, but it was home to a few hundred people. People bought, sold and occasionally traded with their neighbors and friends. Some bought food for their families. Some bought gifts for loved ones and a few young children played in the street as a figure unknown to the citizens walked up to an older woman with a cage containing a young fire ferret.

She was wearing clothing typical of Ba Sing Se middle ring citizens. Her deep brown hair was half down and half pulled into a loose bun.

The older woman smiled up at the young teen. "Anything in particular?"

The teen brushed her fingers along the metal cage letting the young animal smell her fingers. It brushed against her fingers and chirped .

"She likes you." 

The teen looked into the woman's light green eyes. "You think so?"

"I do."

"How did you get her?"

"Found her eating my vegetables. I would keep her, but I need my vegetables."

"How much?"

"You can have her."

"Really?" The girl asked in surprise.

"Yes. I insist." 

The girl nodded and popped open the cage holding out her hand letting the fire ferret decide for itself if she could be trusted. 

The small animal's nose twitched. Her brown eyes looked up at similarly colored eyes then down to the girl's hand. The little ferret sniffed the thin hand in front of her once more then ran up the girl's arm and settled on the girl's shoulder.

The teen carefully stroked it's back. It's red striped fur was coarse but soft, and she could feel it's little body shaking. She brushed her fingers along it's back a few more times and the shaking dissipated. She looked back at the woman "You sure there's nothing I could give you? I have money. Surely you could use it."

"It's alright child. You just take good care of the little thing."

"I will, thank you." The girl flashed her sweetest smile. "Have a good rest of your day."

"You too."

The teen left with her new pet heading towards the docks where she would board a ship back home. Her stomach gurgled, "After I get some food."

She stopped at the nearest food vendor assessing their array of dried meats and fresh produce. Her new companion scurried down her arm and started nibbling on a slice of dried meat (find an actual animal later). She picked up the ball of fur, turned it towards her, narrowed her golden eyes and said a firm "no" as the man behind the counter chuckled. 

"I see mom has given you the fire ferret." 

"She wouldn’t take my money." The teen stated. "Can I get about a dozen slices of meat and a few apples?"

"Of course."

She reached for the meat the ferret had begun to eat and broke off a small piece pinching one end between her fingers and offering the other to the ferret. Carefully, the little beast bit it and pulled it free.

The girl paid for the food with more money than was necessary and slipped the food into her satchel. Now the golden eyed fire ferret and her golden eyed caregiver were on their way.

They had been at sea for a few hours. It was late evening and the pair were in their room for the approximately two week trip. The teenager was trying to get the baby ferret comfortable enough to take food out of the palm of her hand so they were practicing. First a piece inches in front of her hand. The ferret leaned forward took it then moved back to a comfortable distance to eat its catch. Then a second piece between her fingers. Just like earlier in the market the ferret was cautious before pulling the piece to a safe distance. Now was the real test. She placed her hand palm up on the floor and placed a piece of meat just past her finger tips. The ferret inched closer and sniffed her hand. 

A sharp pain erupted from her finger causing her to yank her hand away and hiss. The ferret squeaked in surprise and ran off, and the teen was almost tempted to send off a small blast of firebending after it. 

Instead of scaring the animal away for good Azula cleaned the small wound and covered it in a strip of cloth. Once she was finished she returned to her previous spot on the floor and looked around.

"Little traitor, where are you?" A shuffling to her left caught her attention. "Little traitor, I didn't mean to scare you. Come back."

The little ferret stepped out of the shadows and looked at her closely. 

"I promise I'll try not to scare you again." She poured some water into a shallow dish and carefully moved it towards the newly dubbed 'Little Traitor'. "You must be thirsty. Dried meats can't be the best thing for you."

They sat in silence watching each other in a human/animal staring contest. Little traitor moved towards the water dish not breaking eye contact until she was close enough to begin drinking. 

While Little Traitor drank Azula carefully inched closer until she was close enough to slowly reach out and pet the little thing without disturbing it.

When she was done drinking Azula picked her up and moved her to her lap continuing to pet her. Little Traitor rolled over revealing her light colored belly, and hoping it was a good sign Azula began to carefully pet the slightly softer fur. 

Deciding she had enough of sitting on the floor Azula picked up Little Traitor and moved to the bed. She held Little Traitor up at eye level. "You know, you kind of remind me of someone I know."

Little Traitor gave a short chirp as if to say  _ Really? _

Azula set Little Traitor down on her lab and resumed petting her from the top of her head to the tip of her tail. "You two kind of wear the same color. Dark red. Except, I don't think she's a big fan of stripes."

Little traitor lifted her head to look at Azula and chatted. 

"Yeah, sure. You're both traitors if you haven't figured that out. You bit me when I was just trying to get you used to me and she chose my brother over me."

She picked up Little Traitor and moved her as she laid down. Little Traitor now resting on Azula's stomach stood up, took a few steps and chatted once more  _ Really? _

"I know right. He's not even a catch. I get why she did it. I wasn't the nicest person then, but it still hurt. And that's not all she did."

Little Traitor tilted her head to the side and made a little noise that sounded like  _ hmm? _

"She took my girlfriend with her when she chose my brother. I mean we weren't dating, but I really liked her and she was the only person who has ever complimented me and meant it. And I liked that. You aren't going to do that too; are you?" She looked at the little traitor who shook her head. "Good. Anyways that's why I think you deserve a new name. What do you think of little Mai or Mai II?"

Little Traitor didn't respond. She just curled into a ball on Azula's chest.

"Alright. Just Mai then. Think you can remember that?"

Over the next two weeks the golden eyed duo became closer. Azula spent all her free time on training Mai to do tricks and other practical things such as sitting on command and staying put when Azula left the room. 

Azula had found Mai to be an excellent listener and student. She picked up all of the tricks with ease. She loved running along the tightrope Azula created and jumping through hoops fashioned out of rope. She had natural skill that reminded Azula of Ty Lee. Mai was also a bit feisty. There were times where she didn't want to do lessons and had given Azula a sharp hiss. A few times the hiss appeared in the middle of a lesson when Azula had refused to give a treat for simply sitting down. 

Today, they were in the Fire Nation. Azula exited the ship wearing the nicest red clothes she brought with her on her trip and Mai wore a little red vest Azula fashioned for her out of a shirt Azula accidentally burned. Azula stepped off the ship with Mai standing on her shoulder and took a deep breath. She had missed the burning smell in the air. Mai on the other hand wasn't impressed by the smell and sneezed loudly into Azula's ear. 

"Bless you."

Mai chattered quietly and settled on Azula's shoulder resting her head against Azula's neck. 

"We're going to the palace to see my brother. Then see about getting us some food. And some clothes for you."

As Azula walked towards the palace she told Mai all about the place. The secret passages, the turtle duck pond, the kitchen, the throne room, the best place to scare Zuko, and their room. 

Palace guards moved out of the way and allowed Azula to enter. Mai tried to burrow into Azula's shirt. Azula began to gently stroke Mai's back quietly telling her there was nothing to be afraid of. 

She walked them through the familiar halls and was halfway to the throne room when a familiar face stopped her.

"Azula! You're back!" Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her, and Azula placed a hand on the girl's back.

After everything Azula had done to Ty Lee she was surprised when her friend allowed her back into her life. She had fully expected to be rejected. And nearly three years after Boiling Rock they were friends again. All three of them.

"How are you, Ty Lee?"

"I'm great. Mai and I went out last night and it was so fun. Did you know Mai's aura is less grey?"

Ferret Mai chattered.

"A fire ferret! Where'd you find it?"

"The Earth Kingdom. Where's Zuko?"

"He's in the throne room with Mai and some snobby nobles. Their meeting should be almost done. I'll walk you."

Ty Lee matched pace with Azula and walked at her side. Mai climbed on Azula's shoulder and walked over to her other shoulder and leaned closer to Ty Lee and sniffed her hair. After a few moments Mai jumped on to Ty Lee's shoulders.

Ty Lee let out a surprised laugh and grabbed the ferret. "You're so cute. You're going to love it here. The palace has lots of cool places to hang out in. I like the gardens." Ty Lee handed back the ferret to Azula and gave it a little pat on the head and looked up at Azula. "Kiyi missed you while you were gone. Apparently Zuko is a poor teacher."

"Well I could have told you that."

"She's been training with Suki and I. She even convinced Mai to give her a few knife throwing lessons."

"How did that go?"

"Quite well actually. Kiyi is very patient and focused. Tom Tom was jealous. Mai won't teach him yet."

"Isn't he older than Mai was when she first picked up a knife?"

"Yes. Mai just doesn't want him to get hurt. And throwing knives is her thing. I get not wanting to share the skill. My sister's joined the circus after I left it."

Azula pushed the throne room doors open and walked inside. Zuko was sitting on the throne with Mai at his left. Mai had been serving as Zuko's closest advisor and in Azula's opinion babysitter since the end of the hundred year war. Azula remembered hearing about them breaking up a few months after the war before Azula recognized Ozai's manipulation and rejected it. They were the only two still in the room besides Suki.

"Azula, welcome back."

Azula pulled out a small bundle of papers containing information Zuko asked her to collect about the oldest fire Nation colonies. "I have the information you wanted. I don't see why you wanted me to put it in writing when you know I could have remembered everything since you only wanted my opinion."

"Thank you."

"You're back late."

"So I stayed in the Earth Kingdom for a bit for a vacation, Mai."

Little Mai chose that moment to make her presence known. She ran down Azula's arm and took the bundle of papers out of Azula's hand and ran away.

Azula tried to grab her as she ran away. "You little shit. Get back here!"

The others watched as Azula ran after the little fire ferret. Mai stopped spun around to look at Azula and wagged her tail playfully. 

"Put it down."

Mai tilted her head. 

"I know you understand me. Drop it."

Mai let out a muffled squeak and began running once more. Azula reacted quickly and was hot on the little traitor's heels. Out of nowhere, Mai dropped the papers, but she didn't stop running. 

Azula picked up the papers and brought them to Zuko. Little Mai had found a spot at human Mai's side who had begun to pet her.

"When did you get a pet, Azula?"

"Before I left. Was that all or do you need me to do some other useless task?"

"That's all."

Azula spun on her heel and began to slowly exit the throne room. "Little Traitor, let's go."

Little Traitor chittered a goodbye and ran after Azula.


	2. Dinner With the Gaang

Since Azula had been back everyone had gotten used to the princess' new pet. The furry thing seemed to be everywhere. Kitchen staff often compared the ferret to the princess herself. The fire ferret liked to steal fruits and meats from the kitchen and had an eye for the fruits that were the sweetest or the meat that had been cooked to perfection just like the princess when she was younger. 

Today was no different. The ferret appeared on the counter top surprising the young chef who let out a surprised yelp. The ferret mimicked the boy’s yep and looked at him curiously for a few moments.

“You shouldn’t be in here.” The boy told the young animal.

Slowly the ferret who had grown bigger since she arrived at the palace, lowered herself to the tray in front of her containing pieces of roasted chicken on a stick (a request from Fire Lord Zuko for his friend Ambassador Sokka) and grabbed hold of a decent sized piece. 

“Hey! That’s not for you.”

The Ferret’s eyes went wide. She jumped off the counter still carrying the chicken and bolted. She ran out the kitchen door nearly tripping the veteran chef as they walked in. She continued down the hall heading towards her owner’s room when she spotted two people she knew well: Ty Lee and Mai.

The pair were in an embrace. Mai was leaning against the wall, hands on Ty Lee’s lower back. They were whispering quietly about plans for a date while Zuko was entertaining the Avatar and his friends. Ty Lee rolled up on her toes and kissed Mai. Unfortunately, their kiss was cut short by Azula’s Fire Ferret climbing up Mai and accidentally poking them with her prize.

Mai sighed, “Of course Azula found a way to interrupt.”

“I don’t think she planned this, Mai.” Ty Lee said, pulling the Fire Ferret off her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I see you stole more food from the kitchen.” Ty Lee told Azula’s ferret, setting her down on the floor. “Why don’t you go back to Azula and enjoy your snack.”

The ferret chittered and pranced away.

Ty Lee turned her attention back to her girlfriend, “Now, where were we?”

Mai planted a kiss on Ty Lee’s cheek. “I think we’ll figure it out.”

A few minutes later they were interrupted once more. This time by Azula. “I guess I can’t tell you to go help Ty Lee undo her braid this time.”

“Azula what do you want?”

“Nothing really.” She ripped a piece of chicken off the stick and ate it. Then offered another piece to her Fire Ferret. 

“I think Suki is on patrol.” Ty Lee said.

“Ugh. No she’s not. She’s waiting for her boyfriend. The waterboy.”

“Ambassador and Co-Chief to the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka.”

“Whatever. The two of them are disgusting. Them and the Avatar and Katara.”

“Co-Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, Katara.”

“Sure, Ty Lee.”

“I thought you were teaching Kiyi firebending today?”

“I was, but she has a cold and I decided against it.”

“Can’t you go teach my brother then?”

“ _ Please _ . He’s not even a bender.”

Mai sighed loudly. “Just go anywhere but here.”

“Alright, I’ll go.” She turned and walked towards the kitchen. 

“Not the kitchen,” Ty Lee called, “Zuko wants you at dinner!”

“Screw you, Ty.” Azula answered playfully.

“We should go somewhere where we won't be bothered every five minutes.”

“Azula can find us anywhere in the palace.”

“Somewhere she won’t go.”

“There’s a sitting room upstairs above Zuko’s room.”

“Perfect.”

Azula was late to dinner. Azula who was on time to everything was late. Zuko wasn’t sure if he should be annoyed or not. Azula probably had her reasons, and in the last few years Zuko had learned not to press her for answers. She would show up soon. Part of Zuko felt like this was payback for the time Zuko told her he would pick her up from the hospital in the morning and was two days late because there was an emergency he needed to take care of. When he arrived at the hospital he was told of her escape. She uses every opportunity to remind him of the incident. 

Besides the lack of Azula’s presence the rest of the day had gone smoothly. His friends had arrived a few hours ago and were planning on staying a few days. Dinner was made without a problem save for Azula’s fire ferret stealing some chicken earlier, but that had become normal since Azula returned with the animal a few weeks ago. 

Now his friends and family were sitting around the table eating. Katara and Sokka wore their tribes colors. With a bit of help from the Northern Water Tribe they had clothes that represented their tribe but were more professional and nicer than what they had worn when traveling the world helping Aang master the elements. These new clothes were fitting for their shared position as Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

Once they (mostly Zuko and Aang and the Earth King) finished establishing the United Republic (the name was courtesy of Suki and Mai) Sokka was planning on handing over his role as chief over to his sister. Sokka fully believes Katara will be the better Chief and is more than happy to serve as Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe in the new government he’s helping create in the old Fire Nation Colonies.

Aang wore his best clothes as well. Zuko insisted it wasn’t necessary, but none of his friends seemed to listen. Aang was telling a joke and earned a hearty laugh from Katara and a muffled chuckle from Mai.

Between Katara and Sokka was Toph who had decided to take a break from scaring people into metalbending and join them at the last minute. She wore her usual clothes and was avoiding addressing Zuko. Zuko knew why. They still hadn’t gone on a life changing adventure yet. He should take her soon. He fears if he doesn’t she might kidnap him (with Mai’s blessing because how else was Toph going to get him out of the palace without causing alarm).

Suki sat between his youngest sister and Sokka. She had just gotten off duty and was in full Kyoshi Warrior uniform minus the facepaint she washed off before showing up. The Kyoshi Warriors came to the palace when they pleased. Zuko didn’t mind the extra protection. They often grabbed would-be assassins before he did himself.

The only people who seemed to listen to casual wear suggestions were his family, Kiyi, Ursa, her new husband Noren, and Uncle Iroh. Zuko loved having them around. Them and Azula. He had grown proud of his sister’s progress though he did still have some concerns.

“Bless you, Kiyi.”

“Thanks Zuzu.”

The door to the dining room opened lighting up the room. Azula’s fire ferret ran in and curled up on Mai’s lap. Azula followed the ferret and placed a hand between Ty Lee and Mai. “Scoot over, Ty Lee.”

“No.”

Azula shrugged and sat in the empty space across from Kiyi.

“You’re late, Azula.”

“Sorry Zuzu,  _ Mai  _ didn’t want to come.” Azula started filling her plate with her favorite foods.

He looked at human Mai in confusion. 

“The Fire Ferret,  _ Zuko _ .” Azula said without looking up. She glared at the ferret in Mai’s lap. “Traitor.”

Ferret Mai chattered. 

“No. If you want food you have to come over here.”

Mai chattered back then turned away from Azula and settled back down.

Azula rolled her eyes and returned to her food. 

"Zuko," his best friend said softly, "stop getting caught up in watching this happen and join the moment."

"Thanks Mai." Zuko took one last look at Azula, who had turned most of her attention to their younger sister listening to her tell a story, then turned to his own meal and entered a conversation with Aang.


	3. A Bit of Trickery and a Date

Azula had been home four months. It had been two since dinner with Avatar Aang, and nearly every day since Mai has had Azula's Fire Ferret either following her around the palace for an hour or two or showing up randomly occasionally startling her. Mai didn't mind too much. The Ferret was kind of cute and had the ability to make her girlfriend appear more adorable than she already was which Mai thought was impossible.

What Mai didn't like about the ferret was they shared a name. It was frustrating and at times confusing. Azula liked poking her head into rooms from the secret passageways and calling her name only for her to discover later that Azula was looking for the ferret. It  _ always _ turned out the same way. Azula knew where the ferret was the entire time and she just wanted to fuck with Mai.

Today was no exception. She heard Zuko yell at Azula for scaring him from down the hall and heard Azula's laughter and knew that in a few moments Azula would jump out of one of the passageways in an attempt to spook her.

"Hey!" Azula yelled, "Have you seen Mai?"

A little squeak erupted from the same direction as Azula's voice and Mai turned around to see Azula looking at ferret Mai looking incredibly calm and a bit smug. Azula looked at her then back at the ferret. "Found her."

"What do you want, Azula?"

"I picked up lunch at the kitchen and took it to the turtle duck pond. You want some. It will be you, me, Ty Lee, and Suki. Suki may already be there if not Turtle Ducks, maybe eating our lunch."

Mai didn't have any plans for lunch. She knew Azula well enough to know this wasn't some elaborate prank. Azula had grown spontaneous since her short stay at the mental institution. 

The mental institution she never needed to be at. Turns out she just needed sleep and all her outbursts that followed were out of anger. It was one of the Kyoshi Warriors who figured it out and told Zuko. Zuko visited her the next day and told her if she could go one day without yelling at someone he would release her to his custody where she would be under house arrest. Azula agreed, and when Zuko didn't show 24 hours later she escaped and snuck into Mai's house. Knowing Zuko's plan, Mai snuck Azula into the palace where she stayed for months healing from everything Ozai did.

Mai slowly allowed Azula back into her life on her terms. She wasn't going to allow Azula gonna be that much control over her again. It was about a year later when they started becoming friends again. Weeks before Azula tried and failed to apologise and embarrassed herself. Mai found it hilarious and accepted the apology.

Her and Ty Lee had begun dating a few months later, and when they told Azula, she was actually happy for them and told Mai Ty Lee was a better catch and Zuko.

"Alright I'll go."

"Great. I'll go find Ty Lee." Azula climbed back into the secret passage and disappeared.

Mai went to the turtle duck pond and found a blanket and a small basket. Suki was nowhere to be found. Mai sat on the blanket and waited for the others.

A few young turtle ducks were swimming around. Mai watched them for a few minutes when Ty Lee showed up. Mai spotted her reflection on the surface of the water and turned towards her smiling. "Ty Lee."

"Can I sit down?"

"Of course."

"Azula said you would be here."

"How'd she find you?" 

"I was talking to Zuko when she jumped out. I saw the door open. You?"

"Rearranging the flowers in one of the rooms. I heard Zuko scream so I knew she was coming."

"What do you think is in the basket?"

"Azula said lunch."

Ty Lee laughed. "I know that, both what kind of food?"

"Maybe a dumpling or two."

"I wouldn't mind some spicy noodle soup." Ty Lee told her taking her hand. "The turtle ducks pond is pretty. I can see why Zuko likes it so much."

They heard a chattering sound and shuffling in the grass that reminded Mai of her brother when she was learning to run. A red blur jumped on the basket.

"Mai! What are you doing here?" Ty Lee exclaimed. 

The little ferret turned to her and chattered. Mai noticed the pink ribbon tied around her neck and what looked like a roll of paper. 

"What's this?" Mai asked, looping a finger around it. She pulled it free and unfurled the paper.

It was a note from Azula.

_ Suki and I can't make it. Well, I can't make it. I never talked to Suki. Have fun on your date.  _

_ -Azula  _

"Azula set up this for us."

"She created a date for us. That's so sweet."

Mai moved little Mai off the basket allowing Ty Lee to open it. Together they pulled out the food Azula packed for them finding most of it to be they're favorites. 

"I love spicy noodle soup."

"I know, Ty Lee."

Little Mai sniffed the air. Ty Lee lowered the bowl allowing her to smell it. Mai shook her head and lightly sneezed. She then jumped into the basket and laid down.

Ty Lee and her girlfriend Mai spend the rest of their meal talking about anything that crossed their minds. They shared bites of food and laughed. When five minutes passed, then ten without interruption from Azula or anyone else, Mai pulled Ty Lee into a kiss. "I don't think anyone will be bothering us for awhile."

"Of course not. Azula is scaring everyone away." 

"So what should we do with all the peace and quiet?"

"Cuddle and watch the turtle ducks?" Ty Lee asked hopefully.

Mai adjusted her position and opened her arms. "Alright come here."

Ty Lee rested against Mai, and after a few moments little Mai joined by resting on Ty Lee's stomach.

Ty Lee began petting the fire ferret. "We should get one."

"A fire ferret or a turtle duck?"

"Fire Ferret."

"I don't think Azula would appreciate being copied."

"What should we name the turtle ducks?"

"Naming rights belong to Zuko, Ty Lee."

"Okay, but if they were ours what would we name them?"

"Anything you want." Mai said planting a kiss on her head. "Just don't name one after me. It's hard enough with the ferret."

"We should get the full story from Azula at some point."

"I don't think I want to know how Azula found herself reminded of me through the ferret."

"I think it's sweet. It means Azula cares."

Mai scoffed. "That's one way of putting it."

The pair fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments until Ty Lee spoke up softly, "Mai."

"Yes, Ty?"

"I love you."

Mai turned to look at her girlfriend's face. "I love you too."

"Seal it with a kiss."

Mai rolled her eyes and tried to suppress a smile. "Of course."


	4. Nervousness and Noodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula has some important documents for the Earth King to sign before a meeting the next day, but she gets nervous in formal situations. Luckily she has Little Traitor to help her through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not realize I had forgotten to finish the last chapter and upload it. Anyways, here it is. I didn't do much editing so if you see any mistakes let me know.  
> This is probably the last chapter for now. Hope you liked it.

Azula was more comfortable in the palace than anywhere else. In the place she was just Azula, occasional advisor to Zuko, older sister to Kiyi, owner of a fire ferret. Outside the palace she was Princess Azula, conquer of Ba Sing Se, esteemed general who was feared by many. When she leaves she knows it was only a matter of time before she was recognized. It was why she didn't want to come to Ba Sing Se.   
Here people would be watching her every move ready to lock her up. She found herself watching what she said to officials under the Earth King. Why couldn't people understand she was a different person? What she did for her father was a lifetime ago. She wasn't the fifteen-year-old who sabotaged the Earth Kingdom from the inside and killed the Avatar (She apologized to Aang in a fit of frustration and nervousness already). She's nineteen. The birthday party Ty Lee and Suki put together on Ember Island last week was evidence of that.  
She balled a shaking hand into a fist and fit it inside the other keeping them in front of her. Her eyes narrowed focusing on the palace coming into view. She had a job to do however trivial it may be. Zuko had asked her to give the Earth King some documents to sign and answer any questions before she met up with him and the others in Republic City.  
The servant leading her turned down a street leading east of the palace.   
"Um." Azula took a deep breath. "Why- why am I being led away from the Palace? I'm-"  
"I'm sorry Princess. The Earth King is busy right now. One of the nobles offered to host you until the King is ready to see you."  
Why wasn't I made aware of this? Zuko said I would be the only meeting the Earth King would have today. I was told- her thoughts were interrupted by a cold nose touching her neck. Mai had noticed her distress (an ability the little ferret seemed to pick up on after they began to trust Each other a year ago) and cuddled closer to her, reminding her of her presence.  
Azula moved the ferret to hold her against her chest. "Thank you." She whispered into the red fur. Mai stayed still allowing Azula to pet the fur on her back in a way that was comforting to both of them.   
Mai and Azula had only been together for a few months when Azula learned Mai was responding to her emotions and vice versa. When one was agitated the other would become agitated as well. It was then Azula started reaching for Mai for comfort and the same reason she tossed aside months of teaching the ferret to sleep on her pillow with her own blanket and allowed her to sleep on her bed. Mai had her own spot but now they were closer.  
At the nobles doorstep Mai returned to her usual spot on Azula's shoulder opting to use her shoulder as a perch instead of curling around her neck like a furry scarf. She rubbed her head against Azula's and quickly returned to attention as the door opened.   
The man who opened the door was a balding man reminiscent of Iroh just a few inches taller than her uncle. The man's eyes shined with excitement and he wore a matching wide smile. "Welcome Princess-"  
Azula took his hand and prepared herself for his reaction "Azula."  
The man's smile did not fade. "Welcome. Come on in."  
Azula stepped inside noting the openness of the front room.  
“This way.”   
The man led her through the house to a sitting room. The decor was something Azula was used to. Officials always needed to show off their status and authority to visitors. Objects from places the man has visited were on shelves. Nice furniture was placed on an equally nice carpet and an image of the King hung from a wall in the sunlight. He motioned for her to sit down.  
“How long have you had the fire ferret?”  
“About a year.”  
“It’s a lovely animal. Must feel out of place in the Fire Nation though.”  
Azula hates small talk. You don’t really know anything about anyone. Everything one says is to uphold their image. She forced a smile, “She quite likes it. She finds chasing my brother’s turtle ducks funny. Matches our clothing too.”  
A loud meow at the man’s feet catches her attention. It’s a grey cat. Azula has never been this close to one before. It’s green eyes look at her then at Mai sitting on her shoulder and begins to hiss.  
Mai growls back.  
Azula puts a hand on Mai’s chest and gives her a few scratches. Mai leans into her hand relaxed. Azula knows Mai, or Little Traitor as Azula fondly calls her, won’t do anything rash. The grey cat on the other hand looks like they would eat Little Traitor if given the chance.   
“This is my daughter’s cat.” The man explained. “She will be back soon. What brings you to Ba Sing Se?”  
"I have a meeting with your king."  
"And this meeting is for?"  
Why are nobles always so nosey? "I'm delivering some documents to be signed immediately."  
"And you were sent to do the job."  
"Unfortunately."  
"Ba Sing Se is not a bad place to visit. Have you been here before?"  
"Once."  
"So you know then."  
"I was working then too. Wasn't much time to enjoy it."  
"Father!" A voice called from the front of the house. "I'm back."  
"We're back here." He called back. "That's my daughter. She's very sweet."  
Azula stood and straightened her clothes before the man's daughter entered.   
A twenty-something-year-old brunette entered the room carrying a small tray of snacks. She wasn't looking at Azula but at her cat. The woman said hello to her cat giving it's head a loving pat while she set the tray on the table in front of Azula. Her hands smoothed out her intricately designed dress as she straightened up.  
"I'm Miyu." She said. Her eyes traced up from Azula's waist to her face. The woman's deep green eyes became as wide as a dinner plate. "It's you." She growled.  
"In the flesh."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm on official business for the Fire Lord."  
"I'm sorry. What is going on?"  
"Father, This is the girl who took over Ba Sing Se during the war. She handed it over to the Fire Nation."  
The man looked between the two bewildered. "She would have been just a kid then. Miyu are you sure?"  
"I spent a lot of time in the palace."  
Azula studied the woman's features more closely. The shade of green was familiar, but it was a common shade. Nothing about this woman was familiar. She was never in the palace when Azula was there.  
"You're lying about being at the palace but not about me. It was a long time ago."  
"Five years is not a long time."  
"Miyu."  
Azula held up a hand with ease having slipped into her old mask of strength. "It's alright. Five years is nothing compared to the hundred years my nation extended the war, but five years after the war has ended I have learned I was wrong to blindly follow my father. There was more than blind loyalty I was faced with or have you not heard my brother's story?"  
Azula was fully prepared to have to leave and wait for her meeting with the King in her uncle's tea shop. But the man had let her stay.

The walk to the palace made her nervous all over again, but she had made it through without snapping at anyone. The king signed the documents and Azula was led to a guest house for the night. She walked around the place for hours mostly out of boredom.   
By the time she laid down to sleep she couldn't. She could feel a chill in her chest and a sickening feeling in her stomach. How would people react to her to her being there? What if she messed up? Did Zuko even want her there?  
Mai jumped on Azula's chest.  
"Ugh! Little Traitor what are you doing?"  
Little Traitor sniffed then stepped closer to Azula's face and began licking her.   
"Alright," Azula said with a laugh, "I get it. Thank you."  
Little Traitor rubbed her head against Azula's chin and neck and let out affectionate squeaks.  
"I love you too."  
Little Traitor stopped comforting her human and stepped back to look at her. Her eyes narrowed slightly and placed a paw on her owner's lips. The pair watched each other for a moment in silence. Little Traitor broke the silence when she narrowed her eyes a bit more and chittered.  
Azula nodded understanding what her furry friend was trying to say and kissed the paw resting on her lips. "Come on. It's time for bed."  
Azula and Little Traitor changed positions. Azula laid on her side and Little Traitor curled up under Azula's chin. She could feel Azula massaging her. She wiggled until she found the ultimate comfy spot (as close to Azula as she could possibly get) and eventually fell asleep.

The next day they were picked up by Aang and Appa and flown to Republic City. Little Traitor spent every second curled up either around Azula's neck or cradled in her arms ready to comfort her at a moment's notice.  
Azula spent the entire flight silently petting Little Traitor. She wasn’t fond of this mode of air travel and Little Traitor didn’t seem to like Aang’s flying lemur. Azula was certain if she set Little Traitor down she would immediately try to make herself appear bigger to scare away the lemur.   
She was proven correct when they landed and Little Traitor ran from her position in Azula’s arms to standing on Azula’s shoulder balancing up on her back legs growling. “Get down.” Azula told her sternly, putting up a hand ready to grab Little Traitor if she tried to jump.  
Little Traiter settled down. She sniffed Azula leaving a trail of cold breath along her owner’s neck. She poked her cold little nose under Azula’s collar and lifted creating a bit of space for her to wiggle her way partially in Azula’s shirt. She then settled down curled around Azula’s neck like a little fuzzy scarf.  
Azula grabbed the documents the Earth King signed out of her satchel and handed them to Aang. “Make sure my brother gets these.”  
“You’re not going to come to the meeting?”  
“No. I don’t belong there. Tell Zuko I won’t go far.”  
“I will.”  
They parted ways. Aang headed to the capital building leading Appa, and Azula with Little Traitor went to the nearest noodle shop.  
Azula was welcomed in by an older woman just about her height with greying hair. She seemed harmless for a Fire Nation woman. “Will you be waiting for someone?”  
“No, I’m not sharing a meal with anyone.” Azula looked around the restaurant. It was very similar to the ones back home but with some Earth Kingdom influences. It was also fairly empty. Empty tables lined the wall and filled floor space while still making the room look spacious.   
“Go ahead and sit anywhere. I’ll get you a menu.”  
Azula chose a table away from the other guests facing the door. She wanted to see who was entering the building but still have a quick means of escape.   
The woman returned with a menu and carefully placed it in front of Azula. Maybe a bit too careful, but it wasn’t too out of the ordinary. Servers at the palace were often very careful while trying to remain well within Fire Nation manners.  
“Would you like some tea?”  
Azula looked up from the menu. I thought she already left. She already knew what she wanted but it was always nice to check for other options that aren’t common nationally. “That would be nice, thank you.”  
“Any particular type?”  
“Anything you have is fine. And can I get Extra Spicy Noodles, three dumplings-”   
Little Traitor lifted her head and wined, and the woman gasped softly.  
“Four dumplings, and roasted duck?”   
“Of course. Would you like the meat dumplings or vegetable?”  
“Whatever you have already made is fine.”  
“I’ll be right back with your meal. And the ferret can stay as long as they don’t run off.”  
Azula held back her surprise. She had forgotten to ask if pets were allowed-which many people considered Little Traitor to be though azula didn’t believe the depiction fit Little Traitor. She was much more than some pet.  
Azula sipped her tea between bites of dumplings. Little Traitor stole bites of the dumpling in Azula’s hand. The pair ate more of their meal as it arrived. The spicy noodles were good. Practically perfect. Azula thought she could taste some earth kingdom spices, but she wasn’t sure with how spicy the meal was. Little Traitor was loving the dumplings and roasted duck. Every so often the waitress brought over another cup of tea or a bowl with some water in it for Little Traitor.  
Eating here was quieter than eating at the palace. No one bothered Azula with rather meaning less conversation. No one tried to take her food (it’s okay when Kiyi does it, but Azula swears Mai and Sokka do it to annoy her). Azula would stay here if she could, but when more people entered for lunch it grew loud very fast.  
Azula ate until she was full- a luxury now that she wasn’t a general working for her father who had to be ready to move quickly at any moment. She glared at the last piece of a dumpling debating whether or not to eat it. One more bite would make her sick, but it would be rude to not finish it. Decision made, she reached for it. Little Traiter beat her to it. The Fire Ferret swallowed the last piece of their meal and promptly collapsed. For her it was nap time. It made Azula jealous. The little jerk could sleep anywhere. Azula scooped up her partner and made it to the front to pay for the meal.  
Once the task was done they left to find a quieter place to hang out until Zuzu and his friends finished their meeting.   
Azula walked them to the beach. It was a bit far from the capital building, but Zuzu will just have to forgive her. The city was too loud. The noise level wasn’t what was bothering her. It was just busy. Everyone seemed to be wanting to move too fast. Too many conversations to accidentally overhear. Too many people who might want to talk to her.  
She settled in a spot a good distance from both the water and the beginning of the city. Little Traitor moved to Azula’s lap and fell back asleep leaving Azula to look around. She absentmindedly pet Little Traitor and looked around.   
The beach wasn’t smooth, or wide like Ember Island’s beaches. The sand wasn’t quite as bright either. Azula lifted Little Traitor and crossed her legs before returning the furry beast to her previous spot.  
Azula looked out at the sea. Another difference between here and Ember Island was this beach faced another island that looked like a mini forest poking out of all the blue. Despite the differences the beach wasn’t that bad. It was actually quieter than Ember Island. Azula was the only one on the beach, well the only person. Little Traitor was here too along with who knows how many statues of Toph. Who would put all of these here? Azula mentally slapped herself. She knew the answer. It was the blind earthbending master. Toph had attempted to put up a few statues in the royal gardens which Azula destroyed. They were in the middle of the grass messing up the balance of the garden but also the view from Azula’s room.  
Azula stared at the nearest statue. It was surprisingly detailed for being made out of scrap metal and tools. She could practically hear the earthbenders' manic laughter. She looked at the sand in front of her and buried her hand in it. She pulled out a fist full and let it run through her fingers. It created a small pile. She did it over and over again until Zuko arrived so they could return home.


End file.
